


A Peaceful Date with Sakuma-Kun

by Jungkookiez



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OC, date, enstars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookiez/pseuds/Jungkookiez
Summary: You are currently dating Ritsu Sakuma, though you haven't really went on any dates or an "official date." You bring up the situation to Ritsu, getting him to take you on a date. He saids yes and takes you somewhere~





	A Peaceful Date with Sakuma-Kun

It was about 8:30 AM on a Saturday morning in the Spring. Hearing the birds singing outside, as the sun rises from the horizon. The temperature was just right. Not cold or hot, just perfect. 

[Name] wakes up, looming over at her clock. "Hmm.." 

She sees the time and remembers today was a _special day._

"Today is the day I have a date with Ritsu~!"

[Name] gets out of bed, walking to her bathroom at a quick pace. She stares at herself in the mirror. "I wonder what I should wear today? A dress? A skirt? Hm.."

She stared in the mirror wondering what would make her look really pretty and Ritsu would like. She had this foolish smile forming on the lips of her face as her stomach fills with butterflies making her excited with joy. She takes a shower, brushes her hair and dries it. 

"Now time to choose something to wear."

[Name] opens up her closet, looking inside it. She takes out her first choice which was a blue skirt with a white blouse. 

"Maybe.."

She then throws it onto her bed as one of her choices. Pulling out a second choice, it was a red lacy dress. 

"Maybe.."

She continued. Finally pulling out one more choice which was more on the side of casual wear. A white crop top with denim jeans and a denim jacket.

"Maybe I should wear this because it would be more casual compared to the other two.. And what if Ritsu is wearing something casual as well?"

[Name] stared into the mirror, placing the outfit on top of her. "I'll go with this one!"

Once she puts on the outfit, she heads downstairs where her mother and her little sister were. [Name] walks into the kitchen to get breakfast. Her mom looks up from preparing eggs and toast for everyone. Her mom speaks up saying, "Oh there you are, [Name]. I heard all the rustling upstairs. Where are you going today?"

"I am going on a date with Ritsu~" [Name] smiled and sat down at the table. 

_"Big sis has a date? Since when?"_

Her little sister teased [Name], as she sticks her tongue out at her little sister. Her mom giggled, placing plates with their breakfast on the table. "Eat up! It's good to eat something before going somewhere special with someone."

"Thanks mom."

[Name] eats at a fast pace, noticing the time was 9:30 AM remembering she was going to meet Ritsu at 10. As she finished eating, she washed up her dish, heading towards the door. "I'll be leaving mom!" She yelled as she put on her shoes. 

"Have fun and oh!"

Her mother rushed up to her, giving [Name] a hug. "Have a good time, sweetie."

[Name] looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you, Mom"

[Name] then rushed out the door, heading towards the destination they were both going to meetup at. After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached the destination. _There he was, waiting at the meeting point.. He looks so cute standing there._ [Name] was just standing behind a corner, gawking at him, admiring his looks, and what he was wearing. Until she finally snapped out of it, realizing that was her date, and no one else's date. She straightened up how her clothes were, and her hair, hoping she looked good. She then walked up to Ritsu, "Hey.."

"Hey, [Name's Nickname]-Chan.." 

Ritsu looked down at [Name], looking sleepy as usual but didn't mind taking [Name] out on a date. On the other hand, [Name] felt quite nervous. This was her actual first official date with her boyfriend, Ritsu. Her heart was beating rapidly as she stood in front of him, as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Shall we go, [Name's Nickname]-Chan?"

She nods, "Yeah let's go."

Ritsu starts walking, suddenly grabbing a hold of her hand, holding tightly as they both walked through the crowded street towards their first destination. When Ritsu grabbed a hold of her hand, her heard had skipped a beat, looking up at Ritsu. 

For their first destination, it was a ice scream shop. [Name] looked puzzled, wondering why they were at a ice cream place. Was their something Ritsu wanted?

"Hi, may I have one scoop of vanilla ice cream, on a cone please?" Ritsu asked.

The employee nodded getting Ritsu what he had wanted. After, Ritsu paid for the ice cream, handing it over to [Name].

"Here, for you.."

"Th-Thanks Ricchan~.."

[Name] averts her gaze, eating the ice cream. Ritsu starts walking again, keeping a close eye on her. 

"The ice cream is really good!" 

"Really? Lemme try.."

Ritsu goes in for a taste, tasting the ice cream and then pulling away, "Mmm, that is good.."

[Name] nods awkwardly. She was embarrassed, licking in the same spot, Ritsu licked.

.... An indirect kiss....

[Name]'s face showed she was embarrassed at the current situation but ignored the fact she was. Ritsu looked over at her noticing her expression, forming a smile on his face. They both walked through crowded streets, ending up at a place where there wasn't much people around. It's atmosphere gave off a peaceful vibe. The environment was nature-like, like a park. Ritsu yawned, stopping for a bit.

"Hey [Name's Nickname]-Chan..? Can we sit down for a bit..?"

[Name] blinked a few times, looking up at Ritsu, "Sure, if you need to rest, I don't mind. I know how you can get after a while."

She chuckled, leading Ritsu to the closest bench, where they both sat down. Looking up at the night sky, [Name] looks very amazed how the stars looked. Her eyes sparkled brightly. Ritsu looked at her, looking into her eyes which sparkled. Placing a hand on her chin, she looked at Ritsu who went in, to give her a passionate kiss. [Name] eyes widen in shock for a few seconds, realizing Ritsu had kissed her so suddenly. She calmed down, closing her eyes, returning the kiss back to Ritsu.

_**Afterwards, they both sat there. Talking about sweets, stars, beds, etc. About 30 minutes later, they ended off falling asleep on the bench together, heads next to each other, ending their beautiful short date with a good night sleep with one another..** _


End file.
